Valentinos
by CiaraShayee
Summary: Love. There are a million ways you could try to define love, but all you really need to do is look at Rosalie and Emmett and you'll be able to see it for yourself. (A Rosalie and Emmett Pinky Promises outtake)


**In the spirit of Valentines Day, I thought I'd  
revisit a couple of my favourite characters.**

 **You all seemed to love on these guys as much as  
I did, so here's Rosalie and Emmett ala Pinky Promises.  
This is one of the things you asked me for, so...better  
late than never? ;)**

 **This is unbeta'd because it was a last-minute  
idea on my part, so please be gentle LOL.**

 **Happy Valentines Day, my lovelies!**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **All the familiar characters, of course, belong to  
Stephenie Meyer. The originals are all mine.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Summary:** _Love. There are a million ways you could try  
to define love, but all you really need to do is look at  
Rosalie and Emmett to see it for yourself. (A Rosalie and Emmett  
Pinky Promises outtake.)_

 **Valentinos**

 **A Pinky Promises ~ Rosalie and Emmett outtake**

 _ **July 1st, 2017**_

 _Home._

Rosalie sighed, relaxing into the cushions. Edward's Italian home was gorgeous, but it didn't beat being sprawled on a lounge chair in her own garden. She could hear Marley and Bodhi playing next door, and Heidi on the phone in her room upstairs thanks to her open bedroom window. Her dad was...somewhere, running errands with Charlie, and Pippa was out with college friends.

It was just…peaceful.

A bolt of sadness wound through her veins when she thought of the reason for their recent trip to Italy. The loss of Edward's grandfather had hit everyone hard; he was a kind, loving man, and he'd meant an awful lot to his only grandson.

Though she felt bad thinking of it this way, there had been positives to come out of the trip itself. It had finally cemented Bella's feelings about Edward into her own mind. There was no doubt that she'd finally realised how much he meant to her when she'd taken off with the children to support him through his grief, her regimented routine thrown out the window. Rosalie knew Bella hadn't admitted those feelings to Edward just yet, but it was only a matter of time. They were meant to be together - everyone knew it. They just had to embrace it.

" _There_ you are, Missy."

Rosalie hummed, leaning into the lips pressed against her temple. "You're back."

"Sure am." Emmett pressed another kiss to the side of her head before rounding the lounger and sitting on the end of the one opposite; Rosalie couldn't help but ogle him a little. In a faded charcoal check shirt, worn jeans, _Timberland_ boots, and with his dark blond curls mussed on top of his head, Emmett wouldn't have looked out of place on the front of GQ magazine. He was the embodiment of rugged handsomeness, and absolutely droolworthy.

Emmett smirked, "see something you like?"

"Maybe," Rosalie admitted, her cheeks flushing. "Where did you get to, anyway? Did you go with Dad and Uncle Chuck?" She asked in an attempt to distract him from his amusement at catching her ogling so blatantly.

"Yeah, but they dropped me off and went back out." He glanced at his watch, then returned his gaze to her. His grey-blue eyes held a hint of... _something_...as he huffed. "You want to go out for a bit?"

Raising her eyebrows, Rosalie asked, "where?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go for a drive and decide on the way." Rosalie's eyes narrowed as he left his chair and straddled hers, edging his way up her legs with his fingertips tickling a path up the outside of her calves, knees, then thighs, until they wormed their way just under the edges of her jean shorts, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Don't you want to come out and explore with me, Rosie?"

Emmett knew exactly what he was doing. His eyes smoldered, his full lower lip pouted slightly, and he used that breathy, pleading tone she'd never been able to resist to ask, "please?"

 **~ oOo ~**

An hour later, Rosalie found herself astride a large black mare with pretty grey eyes and her name - Luna - embroidered on her pink saddle.

"What are we doing?" She mumbled before erupting in peals of laughter as she watched Emmett trying to make friends with his horse. The chestnut gelding, Quil, looked suspicious of the bridle Emmett had hanging at his side even when he was offered a sugar cube.

The owner of the stables, a portly woman by the name of Estelle, cackled as she told Emmett to use a firm but gentle hand and to get on with it.

Twenty minutes later, and after a lot of bribery on Emmett's part, he and Rosalie set off on the track leading away from the stables on their respective horses, smiles on their faces and the sun beating down on their backs.

Content to just _be_ , they didn't talk until they reached a fork in the road.

"Which way, darlin'?"

Rosalie peered to the left - into a field - then to the right - which led into woods. "Let's go right. It looks more interesting. Plus, it's freaking hot in the sun."

Shooting her a wink, Emmett clicked for Quil to go right, Rosalie gently leading Luna along beside them. "Good choice."

The trees overhead created a beautiful dappled pattern as the sun tried to peek through, catching the golden highlights in Rosalie's hair and illuminating Emmett's broad grin when he taunted her into speeding up into a trot.

"Really?" She asked doubtfully, eyeing the track ahead. It _did_ look like there was some sort of opening ahead…Realising Emmett was distracted, she quickly urged Luna into a canter. "Race you!"

"Why, you little...you'll pay for that, Missy!" Emmett called at her back as she took off with a giggle, heading for the light up ahead.

With the wind in her hair, the long, graceful gait of the horse eating up the ground below, and the smell of nature all around, Rosalie was glad of Emmett's suggestion to go on an adventure. She'd Googled things to do near Eastbourne when they got lost somewhere on the South Downs, and they'd stumbled across Estelle's Riding School on their hunt for signal so she could use her phone. A short chat with Estelle later, and Emmett had persuaded Rosalie that a horse ride might be fun. A throwback to their time on the ranch, almost, although they'd never been allowed to ride the horses.

The exhilaration of speeding through the woods melted into awe when Rosalie and Luna broke through the tree line into a beautiful meadow. Wildflowers peppered the lush green grass, the trees creating a permeable fence all the way around the perfectly circular area. Rosalie slowed Luna to a stop right in the centre, spinning on the mare's back to look around as Emmett and Quil joined her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rosalie breathed, watching two sparrows darting in and out of the long grass.

If she'd been looking at him, she'd have seen that Emmett was staring straight at her, not the scenery, when he quietly agreed.

"The most beautiful."

Because they weren't sure how the horses would take to standing around unattended, Rosalie and Emmett decided not to clamber down and lay in the long grass like they might have otherwise. Instead, they continued on through the woods; winding through fields, over a large hill, then back along a dusty track which eventually brought them out in the stable yard.

"Did you have a good time?" Estelle asked as they both dismounted and led their horses toward her.

Emmett and Rosalie shared wide grins. "It was brilliant, thank you."

They helped her untack them before thanking her again and heading back toward the car, their joined hands swinging between them.

"Was that a good idea, or what?" Emmett chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"It was amazing," Rosalie sighed, gazing up at his mile-wide smile. "I love you, Em."

As they reached the car, Emmett gently turned Rosalie and pressed her against it, resting the long, hard lines of his body against the soft curves of hers as his lips came down to pepper her face with light kisses.

"I love you, too, Rosie. More and more every damn day."

She hummed, reaching up to cup a hand around the back of his head to guide his mouth to hers. They only broke apart from their passionate kisses when a loud meow and the sound of paws on the roof of the car splintered the heavy, electric air between them.

" _Shit_ ," Emmett panted, chuckling ruefully and raking a hand through his hair when he pulled back and came face-to-face with grey tabby cat.

"Come on, let's get going," Rosalie giggled, willing her rosy red cheeks to calm down as she patted Emmett on the butt and rounded the car; she couldn't help but laugh when Emmett mumbled that he needed a second before he could sit comfortably, adjusting himself and shooing the cat from the roof before joining her in the car a minute later.

"You know, it's mean to get me all riled up when you can't do anything about it," he pouted.

"You look like Bodhi begging like that," Rosalie pointed out, poking his pouty lower lip and snapping her hand away when he pretended to nibble her finger before huffing and starting the car.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"Besides, if we head home, Dad might still be out, and I know the twins had plans this afternoon, so the house will be empty..."

Since they'd taken their relationship to the next level during one rare day when everyone had been out and busy, Rosalie had, unexpectedly, found herself almost insatiable for Emmett - and he knew it. Not a day went by without him attempting to taunt her with a cheeky wink, a mouthed 'I want you,' or a roguish hand creeping into the hem of her t-shirt or beneath the edge of her shorts. He loved tormenting her, and she loved being tormented; however, Rosalie would never admit it. Emmett's cheeky grin every time she gently reprimanded him was far too cute.

"As much as I'd love to make use of the empty house," Emmett rumbled, heat darkening his eyes to charcoal as he quickly glanced her way, "I thought we could make use of being out this way and stop off at a restaurant for dinner. What do you think? It's been forever since we ate out, just the two of us."

Rosalie hummed, thinking back to their last date several weeks ago. As much as they both loved their big, extended family, they were somewhat stifling when it came to sneaking alone time. It didn't help that they'd been keeping their relationship, and how serious it had gotten, under wraps as much as possible. It seemed that every time they tried to sneak away, Bella would invite Rosalie out with her and the children, or Edward would talk Emmett into watching whatever football game or boxing match happened to be on the TV. Plus, living with Peter, Heidi, and Pippa made spending time together difficult even without the interference from their friends.

"I think dinner sounds perfect. Where were you thinking?"

"I've had a quick Google - while you were chatting with Estelle," Emmett explained when he felt her curious gaze on the side of his face. "I found a place that looks pretty cool."

 **~ oOo ~**

"Oh, Em…" Rosalie breathed, taking in the roses growing up the front of the white-bricked building and the pretty shutters on the georgian bay windows. "It's so cute!"

Emmett chuckled, looping his arm around her shoulders as he led her toward the door. "It had a bunch of good reviews, so I figured it was worth a shot."

Inside, the cutesy theme continued with roses in the centre of the tables, soft, romantic music playing from a jukebox in the corner, and a heady, mouthwatering scent colouring the air. Rosalie breathed it all in, leaning into Emmett's side.

" _Buongiorno!_ Welcome to Valentinos. Table for two?" A pretty young woman with wild brown curls, large eyes, and a welcoming smile appeared beside them carrying a tray of used glasses. Emmett nodded, and she pointed toward a two-person table in front of the bay window they'd just been admiring from outside. "Take a seat; I'll be right with you."

Rosalie moved toward the seat facing the restaurant - old habits die hard; she still hated to have her back to the room - and smiled gratefully when Emmett rushed to pull out, and tuck in her seat for her. "Thank you, Em."

He planted a quick kiss on her head before taking his own seat opposite her, his grin happy and relaxed as Rosalie reached over to hold his hand. "This is perfect, you know? I'm glad you suggested coming for dinner."

"Me, too, darlin'. I'm glad you like it." He looked over his shoulder, turning back to her with a small head-shake. "Looks like we're the only ones here, too. That's either a very good thing, or a really bad sign."

"So sorry for that. Now - I'm Antonia, and I'll be taking care of you this evening!" Antonia appeared beside the table with a bright smile, removing a pencil from behind her ear and a notepad from the pocket of the apron tied around her waist. "What can I get you to drink?"

Rosalie ordered her usual, a _Coke_ , while Emmett opted for a lemonade and lime. After reciting the night's specials from memory and handing over a pair of menus, Antonia left the pair alone again to enjoy each other's company.

 **~ oOo ~**

"Oh, God. That was so funny!" Rosalie giggled, cupping her red cheeks as she tried to breathe through her laughter. "And Bella's face when she came in and saw…? _Jesus_ , it was brilliant."

Emmett's eyes were crinkled with his grin as he shook his head, no doubt remembering the same thing Rosalie was - Bodhi managing to strip off his nappy the previous week to paint himself with Marley's glitter paint. She'd changed his nappy before heading into the kitchen to throw the dirty one out, but she and Rosalie had re-joined Bodhi in the living room minutes later and discovered the sixteen-month-old covered from head to toe in purple glitter paint; the rug had been an unfortunate casualty, but thankfully, Charlie wasn't too attached to it and had found the debacle funny.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Emmett admitted. Having seen the pictures Bella and Rosalie snapped when they got over the shock, he knew it could only have been funnier to witness it in person. "I'm just going to the restroom, I'll just be a sec."

Rosalie watched Emmett head toward the sign saying 'gentleman' on the other side of Valentinos, then gazed out of the window at the starry night sky with a long, happy sigh. This entire day had been perfect. From the impromptu horse ride on the South Downs, to the delicious Italian feast they'd just eaten at this hidden gem of a restaurant, everything had been just wonderful.

Throughout their meal, Rosalie and Emmett had laughed, flirted, and just...enjoyed each other. They'd shared a glass of wine with dinner before switching to water before dessert - a delicious, creamy tiramisu with enough coffee to keep them awake for a long while yet. As she waited for him to return, Rosalie briefly entertained the idea of asking Emmett if he wanted to stop off at Beach Head before heading home, so they could look out to sea. It was a perfectly clear night, and the idea of looking out over the Channel toward France, Emmett's warm arms around her and the moon shining above, suddenly seemed irresistible.

"Ah, Rosie?"

"Oh!" Rosalie's had flew up to her chest; Emmett had snuck up on her. Her head snapped around, unexpectedly finding his face much lower than his real height. "Why are you on the floor?"

The words were out of her mouth before the serious but hopeful look on his face, black box in his hand, or his position on bended knee could register,

Emmett barked a chuckle, "uh, I've got something important to ask you, and this is how people usually do it. Is that okay?"

Shock twisted Rosalie's stomach into knots, her eyes wide, her heart racing. _Is he…?_

"Rosie," Emmett breathed, months' worth of memories and firsts and _I love yous_ shining in the depths of his grey-blue eyes. "I love you, _so much_. I'm not one for fancy words, and I've got a question I've been waiting to ask you but I just…" he sighed. "I saw you there, gazing out of the window with the candlelight on your face and that beautiful smile, and I can't hold it in any longer."

A million butterflies took up residence in Rosalie's stomach as Emmett shifted slightly, taking one of her hands in one of his to give it a squeeze before raising the other; Rosalie's eyes automatically jumped to the ring box containing the most sparkly, elegant, gorgeous diamond ring she'd ever seen.

It had a simple white gold band with a large diamond set in the centre. A halo of tiny, sparkling diamonds around it caught the light as Emmett's hand trembled.

"Rosalie, my Rosie…"

Everything seemed to slow and fall silent. This couldn't be happening, not to her, could it?

Rosalie held her breath, blinking back a sudden onslaught of tears.

 _Oh, my God…_

"Will you marry me?"

Years of steady bonding, a blossoming friendship, gentle encouragement, and now loving kisses combined to create a maelstrom of happiness in Rosalie's chest. She felt as though she was going to burst with pent up _everything_ ; it was surprise, joy, and love, all swirling together in a tornado of excitement. Growing up as she had, Rosalie had persuaded herself once upon a time that she'd never have this; that she'd never be whole enough to have a man as wonderful as Emmett. But here he was, down on one knee laying his heart on the line with a gorgeous ring and a question.

But, of course, there was only one thought, one answer, running through Rosalie's mind as she threw herself into Emmett's arms and finally allowed tears to spill over her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, yes! Emmett, _yes_!"

* * *

 **Fun fact: when my hubs-to-be proposed last year, I did a Rosalie and asked why he was on the floor before realising _why he was on the floor!_ *doh***

 **xo**


End file.
